1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a frame rate conversion, and more particularly, to performing a frame rate conversion by using a motion estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic technologies has brought the development of technologies for realizing high-definition and high-quality images in display apparatuses.
As a result of the development of the above-mentioned technologies, broadcasting services having Full High Definitions (FHD) and broadcasting services having Ultra High Definition (UHD) 4 times High Definition Televisions (HDTVs) have been recently provided.
As display apparatuses are made large, and image outputting methods are changed, it has been difficult to reproduce realistic images with only the frames of video images received by the display apparatuses. For example, there occurs a motion blur phenomenon where a quickly moving object is blurredly displayed.
In order to solve this problem, a technology that interpolates the frames, to increase the number of frames of the video image per second has been actively studied.
However, a decline in image quality may occur in an interpolated frame due to characteristics of individual area included in an image frame.
Therefore, there is a need for more accurately interpolating an interpolation frame in consideration of the characteristics of individual areas of a frame in a generation of an interpolation frame.